Although applicable to any data network, the present invention and the problem on which it is based will be explained in greater detail below with reference to data networks in aircraft and spacecraft.
Modern network topologies may comprise different data networks. In this case, different network participants may be allocated to the respective data networks based on the function or relevance thereof.
Documents WO 2010052333 and WO 2010094680 each disclose a data network of this type, in particular for use in an aircraft and spacecraft.
With regard to aircraft, data networks are known for example for the following functional domains: the aircraft control domain, the airline information service domain and the passenger information and entertainment services domain. The aircraft control domain comprises the functions vital for the operation of the aircraft and for air traffic control communication. The airline information service domain contains functions which are advantageous for the operation of the aircraft but are not vital. Finally, the passenger information and entertainment services domain contains entertainment functions and communication functions aimed directly at aircraft passengers.
The functions of the individual domains also determine the relevance thereof. In order to prevent, for example, network participants of the passenger information and entertainment services domain from having an undesired influence on vital functions of, for example, the aircraft control domain, the respective data networks which serve the respective domains are currently subject to strict physical separation.
Communication between the participants of individual domains is therefore only possible via communication devices or servers specifically provided for this purpose in the respective domains. Said servers monitor network traffic between domains and prevent the respective domains being disrupted by network traffic from another domain.
In aircraft, however, there is always a general need to minimise the amount of cabling and therefore the complexity of the cable harness in terms of weight and cost. However, each data network in the aircraft must be provided with its own data cables, servers, switches, routers and the like.